Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 20
Mushroom Kingdom FC 0-0 Dark Red Royals Bowser Jr.'s soft header rattling the woodwork was the best sign of a goal today. But Micool the Master and Wario were both sent off. .}} Illogical FC 2-1 Team Sewn Yellow struck and scored from inside the area after recieving a pass from Mr. Wrinkle, Robot slipped when going in for a Strafe tackle in which he saw a gap and went to score a beauty by placing the ball into the top corner 9 minutes later on 17 minutes, both teams were rather quiet until half-time, but were all fired up by the fact that is was anyones game, and a end to end cup tie atmostphere, it was Illogical who grabbed the winner, with Ranai wreking the net with a 20 yard screamer. Scorers Yellow 6 (pen) Strafe 17 Ranai 80 .}} Team Nook 3-2 Royal Atlantica Rufus took a shot and was fumbled by the diving Tucker, with Teardrop running to it, Tucker dived onto the ball but it went into the net, a horrific own goal on 8 minutes, his second of the season. And it was a horrific slide tackle which led to the second goal, Hydra heckling M'Icho in the box, who allowed YoshiEgg Nook to convert the penalty on 37 minutes to seemingly level the sides at the break... but a Athene Metals tap in from close range on 43 minutes, paved the way for victory into the break for Royal Atlantica. And it seemed that way, The Groo scaring the Atlantica defence with a header on 71 minutes, they kept trying, but it was too late to grab a third... until Rhode intercepting a Atlantic keep-ball move in the last minute of stoppage time, pumping a ball forward, The Groo received it well by chesting it, he passed it to CrackedEgg Nook in the box and the ball rattled the post, but Bloop ran off his maker Hyrda to tap it in and score from the rebound. Scorers Tucker (OG) 8 YoshiEgg Nook (pen) 37 Athene Metals 43 The Groo 71 Bloop 90+3 .}} Team Nutty 1-2 Gearworks FC Beary fired his side into the lead on 28 minutes with a tap in, but Gearworks came out inspired at the break in a drone dominated match, the move which led to the first goal was the defence exchangeing passes and the Sentintel Drone picking out Scoutry on the flank, Scoutry dribbled closer to the net, round the defense and tapped it past the keeper, on 56 minutes, and the Pyro Drone added a tap-in several minutes later. Scorers Beary 28 Scoutry 56 Pyro Drone 60 .}} .}} Moose FC 2-1 FC APIM A sublime Suzy Sweetheart strike gave her side the lead on 57 minutes, for only Pineapple to equalize after recieveing a Porkchop pass 5 minutes later. Moon headed the winner in on 85 minutes, the ball bouncing before going in and over the line. Scorers S. Sweetheart 57 Nado 67 Moon 85 .}} Doodleland Dodgers 0-0 Team Gemstones Forter whacking the woodwork was the only chance in a 0-0 bore where no side really threatened. Team Mega-Bus 2-1 Team Steel Aten going down in the box made Vulcan convert the penalty on 50 minutes, but Mega-Bus were soon to win a penalty of their own, when Entropy brought down Nado, which he converted 9 minutes later. And it was Mega-Bus who grabbed the winner. Sam the Koopa found some space and took a shot, it was deflected off Hau and the loose ball was being chased by King Kube Bot and Uriel, Kube Bot slid in, and Cubey picked the ball up on just the edge of the area, he shot and curled the ball into the top corner of the net on 87 minutes, what a beauty! Scorers Vulcan 50 (pen) Nado 59 Cubey 87 .}} Mad Robots 1-2 Team Freaky It was end to end in this match to make up for a mediocre first half. Akro Bat headed in a Booberry cross after receiving a pass from a Tranzformez corner on 73 minutes, Mad Robots immeadeatly replied with a Melice mega-strike form 28 yards, helped by a fine run. Scribboy headed in a effort 7 minutes from time, it bounced before it went in and the defence tried to block it but failed, and a poor dive from Maal. Scorers Akro Bat 73 '' Melice 74 Scribboy 83 .}} Team Toucan 2-1 Team Lios Lions The girls dominated today, Minnie scoring a header after 2 minutes in the first half, but Leila Metals equalised with picking up a loose ball and smacking the right woodwork before bouncing in on 67 minutes, but the winner was grabbed just 3 minutes later, Brute crossed in a effort to meet the head of Fishy, Martin Breeze got a hand to it, but the rebound was tapped in by Fruity. Scorers Minnie 47 ''Leila Metals 67 Fruity 70 .}} .}} Team Flame-Scotland 1-0 Nintendo All-Stars FC "Macca" curling a 27 yard free-kick into the area met the head of Clyde, was the only goal in a tough match for both sides, Meta Knight got sent off for a harsh tackle on "Richy". Scorers Clyde 79 .}} Outer Troopers 2-1 King Plumber's Army It took a spectacular Speedy scissor kick to break the deadlock, in the only minute of stoppage time in the first half. But, Unten dribbling up the field on 47 minutes, led to him picking out PalmMan to slot it home and score. All levelled again, both were hungry for goals and reeling for success, many attempts happened. But, Climber's shot from a corner deflected off Spaghetti and the bouncing loose ball was picked up by Tyr and scored on 87 minutes. Scorers Speedy 45+1 ''Unten 47" Tyr 87 .}} The Waves FC 0-3 Team Genetic Scar grabbed a brace with two goals from open play in the first half. The Waves had a good few chances, at the start of the second half, most notably Wick rattling the woodwork on 59 minutes, but Scar headed in a corner to secure victory on 71 minutes. The Waves were thrashed, officially, and it was all down to one man. Scorers ''Scar 17, 23, 71" .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV